Casa repleta
by mutemuia
Summary: Dice el viejo refrán que el hombre propone y Dios dispone. Bueno, en el caso de Kyoko, dispone Dios, el invierno, un rubio guapísimo…, o todo a la vez [AU Renacentista].
1. Chapter 1

**_DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: _**Skip Beat! _no es mío. Estas letras que vas a leer, sí._

**_AVISO: _**_Brínquense los nombres japoneses y háganse a la idea de que es la vieja Europa._

**_NOTA: _**_Actualización no regular (de momento), aunque me esforzaré en que no se note ;)_

* * *

**CASA REPLETA**

La ventisca atrapó a Kuon en medio de una quebrada. El viento gemía, como si estuviera vivo, por entre las fisuras de las altas paredes de piedra. El caballo piafó inquieto, receloso, y Kuon lo arreó con un chasquido de la lengua. La carreta también gimió, las ruedas deslizándose sobre el camino desigual, que no tardaría mucho en quedar cubierto de nieve.

Cuando salieron del relativo abrigo de la quebrada, diminutos copos helados les cortaron la piel y el viento los golpeó con saña. Kuon se acomodó entonces el embozo, tapándose el rostro hasta justo por debajo de los ojos para protegerse del viento helado. Maldijo la estupidez de llevar mitones en vez de guantes y volvió a arrear a la noble bestia.

La noche caía y si quedaban atrapados en las montañas sin llegar a lugar seguro, estarían perdidos sin remedio. Kuon estaba considerando seriamente la posibilidad de dejar atrás la carreta con todas las mercancías que traía y bajar la montaña cabalgando, cuando el caballo se detuvo y se negó a seguir tirando. Extrañado, bajó con cuidado del pescante y avanzó tocando suavemente el flanco del animal, que hocicaba un montón de nieve a sus patas.

Sí, desde luego había algo ahí.

¿Un animal?

No…, de ser así, Rufus estaría más nervioso. Con el pie, tanteó el bulto cubierto de nieve y parte de ella se desprendió, dejando al descubierto un pie. No, no era un animal, porque los animales no suelen llevar botas de piel.

¿Una persona?

¿En serio? ¿Pero quién en su sano juicio se atrevería a salir con un tiempo como este? Ah, espera. Él. Pero bueno, tampoco es que pudiera haberlo evitado, porque el pedido de alumbre había tardado demasiado en llegar. Pero al menos había vendido a buen precio la lana inglesa, aunque los rollos de algodón tejido le habían salido casi-casi tan caros como los de seda… Kuon seguía sin creerse esos cuentos de mercaderes borrachos que por una jarra de cerveza te contaban que habían visto con sus propios ojos el árbol en el que crecían las ovejas que producían el algodón ¡Tremenda tontería! Los árboles no dan ovejas. Y punto.

Y ahora esto, se dijo, dando otra patadita al bulto yacente. ¿Estaría vivo? Qué no daría él por estar de regreso en casa y poder sacarse las botas y extender los pies frente al fuego de la chimenea, con la caótica cháchara familiar a sus espaldas.

¡Qué molestia!

Así que Kuon exhaló un suspiro que rebotó contra el embozo que le cubría la boca y se agachó para sacudir a manotazos la nieve que cubría al desconocido. En conciencia, la verdad sea dicha, tampoco podía irse y dejarlo ahí… Sus padres lo criaron para ser mejor que eso…

Cuando lo alzó, constató que pesaba poquísimo y parecía una cosa diminuta entre sus brazos. ¿Sería un niño? Anduvo con cuidado (no fuera resbalar y partirse una pierna en medio de la nada) hasta la parte trasera de la carreta y soltó el bulto inerte sin mucho miramiento sobre sus mercancías.

Se atrevió entonces a descubrir la frazada con la que llevaba el rostro cubierto. Por un momento se quedó mirando su rostro y suspiró de nuevo, esta vez con un dejo de tristeza.

¡Una chica!

La piel desprovista de la lozanía de los vivos, con ese inconfundible toque azulado de la hipotermia. No es que Kuon supiera esa palabra, pero sí sabía que el frío había ganado esta vez y se la había llevado consigo. ¿Tendría a alguien que la echaría de menos? ¿Un padre, un esposo, un hermano…? Alguien tan joven… Se merecía algo mejor que morir sola en los caminos…

Y cuando Kuon fue a acomodarla para que no se le cayera de la carreta en algún bache, resulta que la chica muerta protestó cuando su cabeza chocó contra alguna caja. Kuon dio un paso atrás, sorprendido, y frunció el ceño.

—Bien, no te morirás hoy —le dijo, apresurándose a cubrirla con sus valiosos rollos de algodón tejido—. Bueno, esto descarta abandonar la carreta —añadió, amontonando sobre ella todo lo que encontró a mano. La chica volvió a quejarse—. Si nos morimos, será culpa tuya.

Pero Kuon sonreía tras el embozo cuando subió al pescante y tomó las riendas. Si lograban llegar a tiempo, el frío no ganaría esta vez.

Rufus se puso en camino mientras la ventisca arreciaba y el cielo se oscurecía, tirando con renovados bríos. Él anhelaba también la calidez de su establo y una buena gavilla de avena. Por supuesto, ansiosos como estaban, ni Kuon ni Rufus se dieron cuenta de la figura que los observaba de lejos oculto entre las sombras.


	2. Chapter 2

Los ojos de Kyoko revolotean tras sus párpados cerrados, luchando por espantar el sueño. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Será tonta? ¿Quién querría levantarse de una cama tan calentita y cómoda?

Con un suspiro, Kyoko se arrebuja más en su manta y se deja arrullar por el olor a refugio y la calidez de su lecho, mientras dedica un postrer pensamiento a aquella grieta entre las rocas donde pasó la noche en la montaña. Nada en sus menguadas posesiones le permitía combatir el frío que le sacudía los huesos, y tampoco podía hacer fuego por culpa de…

Luego llegó la nieve y la ventisca.

Algo está mal, sin embargo. Algo…, algo falta…

Unas manos suaves pero firmes le alzan la cabeza y un líquido deliciosamente tibio se desliza por su garganta y a Kyoko solo le alcanzan las fuerzas para toser una vez antes de volver a quedarse dormida. Kyoko sueña con cristales de hielo que le cortan la piel y un blanco ensordecedor que precede a la negrura del sueño infinito.

La siguiente vez que Kyoko se despierta, o algo parecido, hace un esfuerzo consciente por tratar de abrir los ojos. Cuando finalmente lo logra, aunque solo un poquito, acierta a percibir un círculo irregular de bultos desenfocados, que resultan ser varios rostros —sí, son rostros— que se ciernen sobre ella.

—Shh, la vas a despertar, María —le escucha decir a un hombre.

—Es preciosa —susurra con adoración una voz infantil.

Cuando Kyoko por fin reúne las fuerzas necesarias para derrotar al sueño y abrir los ojos del todo y enfocar la mirada, los niños (porque son niños) dan un respingo sorprendidos y retroceden solo un poquito para enseguida volver a acercarse y mirarla aún más de cerca. Kyoko los mira a su vez y no sabe qué hacer, ni qué decir, ni qué sentir más que una confusión inmensa que la desarma por completo. Así que tan solo los mira, hombres, mujeres, grandes, chicos y medianos… Todos congregados (¿apiñados?) en los estrechos confines de una habitación de paredes de madera. Encima de la cama, alrededor de la cama, junto a la puerta… ¿De dónde es que salió tanta gente? No, mejor dicho, ¿cómo es que llegó ella hasta ahí? Porque lo último que recuerda…, ah, lo último que recuerda es rendirse al sueño que induce el frío, allá, en el paso de la montaña…

—Vamos, vamos, no la agobien —dice otra voz, más autoritaria, y solo entonces los pequeños se bajan presurosos de la cama.

Pero las cabezas de los niños fueron sustituidas por la de un hombre joven, rubio, con los ojos verdes más intensos que hubiera visto en su corta vida. Tan hermoso era —¿Se le puede decir hermoso a un hombre?—, que Kyoko lo hubiera creído un hada, o al menos emparentado ciertamente con las hadas, de no ser por el ceño fruncido en desagrado que afeaba sus rasgos.

Y casi como si hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos (Kyoko está bastante segura de que eso no es posible), el ceño desapareció, siendo reemplazado por una expresión de asombro, bastante pareja a la suya propia.

—Bienvenida a la casa Takarada-Hizuri, del gremio de tintoreros —dijo otra voz. Kyoko entendió que se le hablaba directamente a ella y volteó el rostro—. Ah, sí. Él te encontró, muchacha —dijo el hombre, mayor, aunque no anciano, señalando al rubio que aún la observaba con la misma expresión.

—G-Gracias —susurró ella, con la voz enronquecida, tornando el rostro de nuevo hacia él. Pero una vez la palabra salió de sus labios, su expresión volvió a tornarse ceñuda… ¿Qué era eso? ¿Un gesto de disgusto, de confusión?, como si ella fuera más una molestia que otra cosa.

Otro hombre, sospechosamente muy parecido al rubio malhumorado, pero de ojos de un hermoso tono avellano, dio un paso al frente, ladeó la cabeza y le sonrió.

—Ahora, jovencita —le dijo—, unas presentaciones están en orden.


	3. Chapter 3

—Kyoko Mogami —les dice ella, con la voz áspera y ronca de los recién despertados.

Lo que sucede después es inevitable… Es un pequeño caos. Kyoko está segura de que no recordará ni la mitad de los nombres y se siente abrumada, desbordada por sus sonrisas amables, pero sobre todo, por el bombardeo de los sentidos, por el caos feliz de tantas voces después de la quietud enloquecedora de la montaña… Así que ella tan solo sonríe y asiente. Con suerte, todo acabará pronto.

—¿Puedes moverte? —le pregunta alguien, una mujer, apoyando una mano suave en su espalda.

—Ejem —le interrumpe otra, más brusca—, pero primero la muchacha debería vestirse.

Y por supuesto, tenía que ser justo ahora cuando Kyoko advirtiese que no lleva puesto más que su camisola de hilo. Así que tira de la ropa de cama para cubrirse la cabeza, los rubores y la vergüenza.

Escucha, amortiguadas por las mantas, a las dos mujeres de antes aventando afuera a todo el mundo, hombres, mujeres y niños por igual. Y luego, el sonido inconfundible de una puerta que se cierra. Solo entonces se atreve a abandonar su lugar seguro y asoma tímidamente la cabeza.

La habitación parece mucho más grande ahora que no hay más que dos mujeres con ella. Una, es una diosa de amables ojos verdes y la otra es una joven demonio malhumorada de hermosa cabellera negra. ¿Será contagioso esto del mal humor?

Entre las dos, la ayudan a vestirse y a ponerse en pie. Kyoko no puede apartar la vista de sus manos, teñidas de color. Gremio de tintoreros, había dicho el hombre. Los colores, suaves azules, lucían ahora desvaídos sobre la piel, apenas una sombra de color, pero ella sabía que cuando llegara el verano, volverían a sumergir los brazos hasta los codos en las tinas donde se tiñen las telas. Kyoko pasa una mano sobre el vestido que le han prestado. Azul, por supuesto, como era de esperar. Es ropa seca, de tejido grueso y corte sencillo, pero sorprendente suave y cálido. Para su alivio, comprueba que, aunque nota aún ciertos temblores, inducidos por el frío que casi la mata, puede sostenerse en pie, así que camina muy despacio, apoyada del brazo de la diosa rubia.

Recorren un pasillo lleno de puertas, unas cerradas, otras entornadas y otras completamente abiertas. Parecen ser todas dormitorios, lo cual no es de extrañar, porque tanta gente tiene que dormir en algún lado, ¿cierto?

Alcanzan por fin una baranda de madera que da inicio a una escalera. Desde lo alto, Kyoko puede observar la entrada principal, de doble hoja, y una sala común, amplia y de dimensiones generosas, salpicada de mesas, taburetes y sillas de mimbre trenzado, y algunas butacas de sencillo cuero de res sobre armazón de madera oscura. Cuelgan tapices de las paredes y cortinajes de brocado cubren las ventanas. Hay lámparas de aceite a cada poco, arrojando una luz trémula pero vigorosa, incluso allí donde no hay nadie, lo cual es un despilfarro absoluto, en opinión de Kyoko. Una casa adinerada, ciertamente, como ya suponía… Al fondo, una gran chimenea, donde cabrían varias personas de pie sin problema, en la que arde el fuego más acogedor y vivo que hubiera visto. O quizás es que aún siente en sus huesos la mordida del frío…

Varias mujeres, de distintas edades, empiezan a abastecer las mesas con lo que parece será la cena, colocando cuencos, apetitosas hogazas de pan, vasos de hueso y de cerámica y cucharas de madera. Mientras, los niños corretean por la estancia, al parecer, inagotables. Unos cuantos hombres barren las virutas de lo que sea que estuvieran tallando y otros guardan sus útiles de cestería. Junto al hogar, están el rubio de ojos verdes, el hombre que debe de ser su padre, a juzgar por el parecido, y el anciano (en una época donde la esperanza de vida rondaba los treinta y cinco años, cualquiera con más de cincuenta era definitivamente un anciano). Hay también otro hombre con unos quevedos, de montura y cristales gruesos, y que deben haber costado de seguro una pequeña fortuna. Nunca había visto unos, y Kyoko se pregunta con curiosidad cómo es que se sostenían sobre la nariz sin caerse.

Pero entonces las miradas se alzan hacia el rellano en que se encuentran y Kyoko no puede evitar que un escalofrío le recorra la espalda. El rubio frunce el ceño cuando la ve —para variar— y bajo las miradas de todos, Kyoko baja las escaleras casi clavándole las uñas a la pobre diosa rubia, que no muda apenas el gesto, soportando el dolor como una valiente. A un rezongo de la mujer demonio, todos vuelven con presteza a sus quehaceres y se reanuda la actividad en el salón. Llegan por fin frente al grupo, y aunque no tiene claro cuál de los dos mayores es el cabeza de familia, sabe que son ellos los que toman las decisiones importantes por aquí.

Kyoko endereza la espalda, se suelta del apoyo de la mujer y llevándose las manos al regazo, inclina la cabeza respetuosa.

—Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad, señores, pero debo continuar mi camino.

—¿Y qué harías en medio de la nada, jovencita? —pregunta el anciano.

—Huir —responde sencillamente ella.

—¿Eh? —preguntan todos a la vez.

—Me persiguen —explica. Bueno, si esas dos palabras podían constituir alguna clase de explicación.

—¿Te persiguen? —repite con un dejo de inquietud la señora rubia, volviendo a tomar su mano. Kyoko tan solo asintió.

—Y es por eso por lo que debo llegar a la ciudad lo antes posible —declara, antes de que las fuerzas y la resolución le faltaran. Podía ver la compasión en sus ojos, y eso no la ayudaba en nada.

—Eso no va a pasar —dice el anciano.

—¡Los pongo a todos en peligro! —exclama ella. A su vehemente exabrupto, se hizo el silencio en el salón, hasta los niños se detuvieron, y podía sentir las miradas de todos nuevamente sobre ella. Kyoko cerró los ojos y sintió su rostro encenderse de la vergüenza.

—Si cosas malas tienen que pasar, las pasaremos juntos —continúa el anciano, sin apenas inmutarse.

—Ustedes no lo entienden —dice Kyoko, dando un paso al frente.

—No, jovencita, eres tú quien no lo entiende —dice el padre(?) del rubio, interrumpiéndola. Se puso de pie y recorrió los breves pasos que los separaban para poner con suavidad las manos sobre sus hombros—. Kuon —señala con un gesto de cabeza al rubio, que alza la ceja burlón— tuvo suerte de regresar y mucha más al encontrarte. Los pasos estarán cerrados, y si no, con la ventisca de hoy, mañana lo estarán.

—Tendrás que quedarte aquí —dice el tal Kuon. Kyoko aprieta los dientes, y no sabe aún si prefiere el ceño fruncido o la ceja burlona. Los dos gestos son igual de horrorosos.

—Quien quiera que te siguiera, vendrá con el deshielo —dice la mujer demonio, sorprendiéndola—. Eso nos da tiempo para prepararnos.

—Eso, si sobrevive al invierno en las montañas —añade el hombre de los quevedos.

—Es un demonio. Lo hará —contradice Kyoko, con demasiada convicción.

—¿Un demonio? —pregunta el rubio.

—Sí, bueno. No un demonio-demonio, claro —precisa ella, y la ceja burlona se alzó de nuevo—. Pero no puedo quedarme aquí —repite, y sus manos apretaron en pequeños puños la tela de sus faldas—. Así que muchas gracias por todo.

Inclinó la cabeza una vez más y echó a andar con pasos vacilantes, aunque decididos, hacia la puerta principal. Pero una niña rubia se atravesó en su camino.

—¿Te vas? —le preguntó—. ¡No te vayas! —Kyoko apenas se detiene para sortearla y continuar hacia la puerta, pero reconoce esa voz. Es la misma niña que dijo que ella era preciosa. Ella. _Preciosa… _Cometió el error de mirar atrás y vio su boca temblorosa y sus ojos tristes al borde del llanto. Se le encogió el corazón y su voluntad flaqueó. No, no, se dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza, no puedes detenerte, Kyoko…

Prosiguió su camino y tomó un abrigo de la entrada, el primero que encontró de entre los varios allí dispuestos, en ganchos de madera, se calzó unas botas de cuero que le venían grandes —algún día, de alguna manera, les reembolsaría por todo— y solo entonces abrió la puerta.

El viento feroz la empujó hacia atrás e hizo que se le escapara la pesada puerta de las manos y el invierno le mordió en la cara, golpeándola con mil cristales de hielo diminutos.

Varios niños corrieron y empujaron la puerta entre todos para cerrarla, mientras Kyoko seguía allí, en el mismo sitio, tiritando y cubierta de nieve, mientras un charquito de agua iba formándose a sus pies.

—¿Decías? —preguntó una voz justo a su espalda. Y casi pudo imaginar la ceja alzada, llena de burla y retintín, del rubio de ojazos verdes.

Y efectivamente, estaban allí. La ceja burlona y el rubio. Los dos.


	4. Chapter 4

La morena de mal genio tiró de ella y echó a andar. Kyoko se dejó arrastrar —huyendo de su ridículo— e iba dejando montoncitos de nieve a su paso, que enseguida se derretían al calor de la casona. Mientras la morena rezongaba y a ella le castañeteaban los dientes y la dignidad, llegaron a otra habitación donde le dio ropa seca y la ayudó a volver a vestirse.

—Kanae, puedes llamarme Kanae —le dijo sin mirarla, a la vez que extendía la ropa empapada sobre el cabezal de la cama para que se secara.

—Gracias por rescatarme, Kanae —respondió ella.

Las dos fingían no oír las carcajadas —de adultos y niños por igual— que llegaban desde el salón.

* * *

Abajo, la ceja burlona había sido sustituida por el ceño fruncido —para variar—. Y es que Kuon aún no sabía qué pensar sobre la muchacha. Bueno, sí. Pensaba lo mismo que la primera vez que vio el bulto cubierto de nieve atravesado en el camino, más allá de la quebrada en las montañas. Una molestia, ciertamente, eso es lo que era.

No solo porque era otra boca más que alimentar durante el invierno, aunque otro par de brazos podrían ser útiles en el taller o en la casa. O que a sus padres parecía haberle caído en gracia. O que tenía miedo de algo —alguien. De alguien, se obligó a decirse— que la perseguía…

Bueno, no es como si él quisiera ser su caballero andante ni nada de eso. Él ya la había rescatado, demonios. Él era YA su caballero andante. O debería serlo… Pero ella no hacía más que mirarlo con la desaprobación pintada en la cara.

Como si a él le importara lo que ella pudiera pensar de él. ¡Ja!

Una molestia, sí. Una verdadera molestia de preciosos ojos dorados…

Espera, ¿¡qué!?

¿Dijo preciosos?

* * *

Kyoko trató de mantener toda la dignidad posible cuando volvió a bajar las escaleras con Kanae. Esperaba burlas, murmullos y codazos mal disimulados, pero en lugar de eso, solo hubo sonrisas divertidas y algún saludo a mano alzada.

La niña rubia de antes trotó alegremente hacia ella y tiró de sus faldas para llamar su atención.

—Me llamo María y tengo cinco años y medio —le dijo, con esa formalidad que tienen los niños cuando parecen pequeños adultos.

—Hola, María —respondió ella—. Yo soy Kyoko.

—Me alegra mucho que te quedes con nosotros. —Kyoko sabía que debería haberse derretido, que debería haberse conmovido por el simple hecho de que alguien la quisiera a su lado, pero sin embargo, no pudo evitar responderle con un poco de resignado sarcasmo.

—No es como si pudiera elegir, ¿verdad? —La pequeña frunció el ceño en un gesto demasiado parecido al del rubio de ojos verdes.

—Me portaré bien, ya lo verás —replicó la niña, asintiendo decididamente con la cabeza—. Los abuelos quieren verte —añadió después, ofreciéndole su mano.

Kyoko suspiró y tomó la mano de la niña, sabiendo bien que aún quedaba por decidir qué sería de ella durante los meses de invierno. Atrapada aquí, con esta gente, a la que ponía en peligro con cada día que pasaba, solo podía rezar por no ponerlos en peligro.

* * *

—Sé cocinar, lavar y coser —se apresuró a decir Kyoko, frente al mismo grupo de antes. Todos asentían, sin demasiado entusiasmo, porque eso era lo esperable en cualquier jovencita—. Entiendo un poco de hierbas y sé bordar, leer y escribir. Trabajo duro y–

—Espera —dijo el mayor de todos, alzando una mano e interrumpiéndola. Kyoko calló abruptamente—. ¿Has dicho que sabes leer y escribir?

Ella asintió, aún sin poder despegar la boca.

—¿Qué educación has recibido, muchacha? —Kyoko ladeó la cabeza, y a su gesto, el anciano agregó—. Porque a mí me parece la de una noble.

—Ah —exhaló Kyoko—. Solo soy una aldeana, señor —dijo ella, agitando con aire desdeñoso una mano en el aire—, pero de niña era la compañera de juegos del hijo del señor y tenía que ayudarlo en sus estudios —Porque era un perezoso bien cortito de entendederas, obviamente. Pero eso no hacía falta decirlo…

—Así que sabes leer y escribir —dijo el rubio (Kuon, habían dicho que se llamaba) en el mismo tono aburrido y plano en el que alguien diría que la cosecha es en verano o que la nieve es blanca.

Ella asintió en silencio, alzando el mentón en gesto orgulloso, desafiándolo a que la contradijera. Pero para su sorpresa, él no dijo nada más.

—Acompáñame —dijo entonces quien ella pensaba era el padre del rubio, poniéndose en pie.

Seguidos por los demás, la pequeña comitiva no tardó en llegar a otra habitación de la planta baja. No era más que un despacho, donde una mesa de roble, grande y oscura, cubierta de papeles, ocupaba casi la mitad del espacio, con un par de butacas de recio cuero. A un lado, en una pequeña chimenea, ardía un fuego vivo que arrojaba luz a la estancia, y sobre la repisa, labrada con molduras en espiral, había candiles, portavelas y candelabros. Al fondo, tras la mesa, una ventana cubierta por gruesos cortinajes teñidos de azul. Y en la otra pared, unas cuantas tablas, lijadas y desbastadas, fungían de estanterías sobre escuadras de madera. Allí reposaban muestras de telas, papeles, pizarrines, tinteros y plumas en diversos estados de conservación, amén de una infinidad de otros pequeños objetos de dudoso uso. Y en una estantería aparte, los libros.

—Mi biblioteca —dijo el señor con orgullo, estirando el brazo y abarcando la estancia.

Los ojos de Kyoko fueron directamente a la humilde repisa convertida en enaltecida biblioteca.

—¡Tienes cinco libros! —exclamó, dando un dubitativo paso adelante, pero el hombre tan solo sonrió y la invitó a entrar. Kyoko se apresuró a recorrer los pocos pasos que la separaban de los libros—. ¡Cinco! —volvió a exclamar.

—Uno es la biblia familiar, por supuesto —agregó el hombre—. Es nueva y me gustaría dibujar en ella el árbol familiar, pero me temo que solo la estropearía.

—El señor de mi aldea solo tenía dos —dijo Kyoko—. ¡Dos! Y aquí hay ¡cinco!

—Bueno, desde que inventaron la cosa esa… —Hizo un gesto vago con la mano, como buscando las palabras.

—Imprenta, papá —dijo una voz a su espalda. Kyoko se giró para confirmar que efectivamente era el tal Kuon. De acuerdo, confirmado. El señor es el padre del rubio imbécil.

—Eso mismo, gracias, hijo —y luego añadió—. Desde que inventaron la imprenta, son un poco menos caros.

—¿Qué es una imprenta? —preguntó Kyoko, ladeando la cabeza y mirándolo directamente.

—Una máquina para hacer libros —le respondió el rubio. Estooo..., Kuon.

—¿¡En serio!? ¿Sin copistas? —preguntó ella, sin poder creérselo. Kuon asintió—. ¿Sin nadie que se pase meses y meses copiando y transcribiendo los textos? —Kuon asintió de nuevo, colocándose junto a ella—. ¿Sin iluminadores?

—Y tampoco sin nadie que se pase meses y meses dibujando las ilustraciones —completó él, curvando los labios en una media sonrisa, sabiendo que esa iba a ser su siguiente pregunta.

Kyoko abrió mucho los ojos —desechando el fugaz pensamiento de que el tal Kuon debería sonreír más, porque le quedaba _realmente muy bien_— y pasó los dedos sobre los lomos de cuero y letras doradas, con reverencia, casi con adoración.

—Yo no entiendo la mitad de lo que dicen… —dijo el señor—. Eres bienvenida a leerlos. Aunque me temo que te aburrirán.

—Lo dudo mucho, señor —dijo ella, sin poder evitar la amplia sonrisa entusiasmada de su cara—. ¡Gracias!

—¿Y cómo de bien sabes escribir? —le preguntó. Su hijo enarcó una ceja inquisitiva, pero su padre decidió ignorarlo.

—Muy bien, señor —respondió Kyoko, que, aún deleitándose en la admiración libresca, no había advertido el intercambio—. Se me ha dicho que tengo una letra clara y elegante.

—En ese caso tengo una propuesta que hacerte —dijo por fin, dando palmaditas de alegre anticipación.

Kuon puso los ojos en blanco.


	5. Chapter 5

—Se trabaja por turnos en las cocinas y en el taller —le dijo la diosa rubia, mientras salían del despacho, dejando allí a los varones. Kanae cerró la puerta tras ellas y las acompañó.

Cruzaron el gran salón, donde ya había bastantes personas cenando, y llegaron a las cocinas, de donde entraba y salía gente llevando marmitas y bandejas a los comensales. Eran enormes (para los estándares de un campesino común, pero muy parecidas a las del castillo donde Kyoko había pasado gran parte de su vida), y sin duda la estancia más cálida de la casa. Poyos y encimeras de piedra recorrían las paredes, interrumpidos aquí y allá por grandes hornos con espetones de hierro.

—Ayudarás en las tareas en las que se te requiera, pero al finalizar el día, te queremos en el salón principal, querida.

—Sí, señora —le dijo Kyoko.

—¿Señora? No, por favor —protestó la mujer—. Llámame solo Julie.

—N-no… No podría —titubeó Kyoko. Kanae, a su lado, bufó y entornó los ojos.

—Tú solo llámala así y ya está.

—Solo hay dos comidas principales al día —continuó Julie, haciendo como si no la hubiera escuchado.

—¿Solo dos? —preguntó Kyoko.

—Ajá, al amanecer y al oscurecer —le contestó Julie—. Son los momentos de mayor trabajo, porque todos comen a la vez.

—¿Y al mediodía?

—Al mediodía —contestó Kanae—, cada cual se acerca a las cocinas y alcanza algo —Kyoko parpadeó sin entender muy bien la lógica del asunto—. Cada cual está con sus tareas y es más difícil coordinar la comida para tanta gente.

En el centro de la cocina, varias mesas formaban una hilera y sobre ellas, la comida que, de sobrar, se serviría mañana. Había también castañas, nueces, frutas pasadas, grandes tarros de cristal con piezas de fruta en almíbar, confituras… Frutos de invierno, pensó Kyoko. En la pared del fondo, una puerta que daba a un acceso cubierto directo al establo y al granero (aunque era más bien un pasadizo techado que se bifurcaba hacia las otras dos construcciones); y sin duda, era tremendamente conveniente en invierno, por más que el viento se colara por entre las tablas, pensó Kyoko, arrebujándose en su chal prestado, aunque pronto quedaría completamente enterrado bajo la nieve. Desde el establo se llegaba a su vez al lavadero y la leñera, al secadero de hierbas y al taller de trabajo. Todos comunicados entre sí por pesadas puertas. En los establos, contó Kyoko cuatro caballos, un par de mulas, cuatro vacas con sus terneros, cada cual en su pesebrera, además de una docena y media de cerdos, y decenas de gallinas, pollos y gansos, en sus corrales respectivos. Kyoko tragó saliva. Ricos, eran asquerosamente ricos.

Pero no fue hasta que llegaron al taller que su estupor fue sustituido por el maravillado asombro. Era una construcción de techos altos, alargada y sin divisiones, con ventanales de cristal en lo alto, y la luz de los candiles colgados de las vigas de la techumbre arrancaba destellos que de seguro palidecerían en comparación con la del verano.

Sobre las mesas, un sinnúmero de rollos de tela, de ovillos de hilo y madejas de lana, en una explosión de colores. Azules intensos, rojos profundos, vibrantes amarillos, rosas suaves, verdes vivos… Todo un arcoíris bajo techo…

—Esos son los que venderemos en primavera — le dijo Julie—. Los tejidos sin tratar están aún en el almacén —añadió, señalando con la cabeza unos estantes al fondo del todo. Kyoko asintió, apenas escuchándola, y siguió recorriendo con la mirada el espacio de trabajo.

Al otro lado de las mesas, tanques y grandes tinajas de barro cocido donde se sumergirán las telas para ser teñidas. Calderos, hornos, grandes pinzas de madera, postes fijados a las paredes en los que se pondrían a secar las telas, un pozo propio —¡Un pozo bajo techo! ¡Bajo techo! ¿Pero dónde se ha visto eso?

—En invierno preparamos los tejidos para teñirlos en verano: desbastamos, tejemos una parte, devanamos la otra… —le iba explicando Julie—. También reunimos, clasificamos y decidimos qué mordientes y pigmentos emplearemos en la temporada…

—¿Los qué? —preguntó Kyoko.

—Mordientes —le repitió, sonriendo levemente—. Se usan para que el color se fije a la fibra. Ceniza, sal, alumbre, vinagre, orina…

—¿Orina? —preguntó, regañando la nariz, aunque la muchacha se esforzó por disimular su asco.

—Sí, lo sé, lo sé —rió Julie, agitando una mano en el aire—. Depende de qué existencias tengamos. Solo recurrimos a ella cuando no conseguimos alumbre o sal. Es gratis, y no hay problema de abastecimiento —Kyoko se llevó la mano a la boca, ¿fue eso una arcada?—. Pero afortunadamente, Kuon nos ha traído alumbre más que suficiente…

—El amarillo se vende bastante bien —dijo Kanae, señalándole con la cabeza una mesa con grandes madejas de lana.

—Sí, es muy rentable —prosiguió Julie—, porque usamos azafrán bastardo como pigmento, que es muchísimo más barato que el otro, el denominado 'oro rojo', y por cuyos delicados estigmas, traídos desde oriente, se pagan auténticas fortunas.

—¿De veras? —preguntó Kyoko.

—Carísimo, sí. Pero nuestro producto estrella es el índigo —le dijo, poniéndole en las manos una pieza de tela del más hermoso azul, del mismo tono indefinible que ese azul oscuro, profundo y absolutamente mágico de un arcoíris. Kyoko lo acarició con reverencia, como si temiera que se desvaneciera bajo su toque.

—¿Regresamos? Debes de estar cansada —dijo finalmente Julie. Kyoko le dio una sonrisa débil y le devolvió la pieza de tela. Sí, claro que estaba cansada, pero sería incapaz de dormir después de haber visto las maravillas que albergaba el taller.

La condujeron de regreso a su habitación por el 'camino largo'. Cruzaron pasillos y más pasillos, subieron y bajaron escaleras, y poco después ya no supo ni dónde estaba. La casona le parecía un auténtico laberinto, al menos para sus profanos ojos, porque, según le contaron, había sufrido ampliación tras ampliación a lo largo de generaciones: puertas que no conducían más que a una pared, otras que aparecían en los rincones más insospechados, esquinas inesperadas, puertas estrechas a espaciosas estancias, ventanales ciegos que ya no daban al exterior…

—Si te pierdes, si no sabes cómo llegar a un sitio —le aconsejó Julie, poniendo una mano sobre la suya—, tan solo pregunta a quien sea.

—O grita. Alguien aparecerá —comentó Kanae, encogiéndose de hombros. Kyoko la miró con los ojos bien abiertos, absolutamente horrorizada.

—Los niños duermen en la misma habitación que sus padres hasta los dos o tres años —prosiguió Julie, mostrándole una habitación con dos camas grandes—, y luego pasan a uno de estos dormitorios infantiles. Duermen con hermanos, primos…, y bueno, son niños… En principio, en una habitación como esta, deberían dormir cuatro, pero se cambian de habitación, están despiertos hasta tarde… A veces ni sus propios padres saben dónde duermen sus hijos —añadió con un suspiro.

—¿En serio? —preguntó mirando a Kanae, que asintió con un gesto hastiado.

—Siéntete en libertad de explorar y familiarizarte con la casa, querida —le dijo la señora—. Pero ahora deberías dormir y recuperar fuerzas.

—Oh, no. Yo no podría…

—Tonterías —le replicó, dándole dos suaves palmaditas en el antebrazo—. Mañana te espera un día duro. Kanae, por favor dile a Kuon que le suba un cuenco de sopa y pan a _su_ habitación.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó Kanae, enarcando una ceja.

—Oh, sí. Absolutamente.

Kyoko juraría que atisbó en su rostro el inicio de una sonrisa diabólica. Pero tal cosa no podría ser cierta en una diosa, ¿verdad?

* * *

Ya a solas en su cuarto, Kyoko se sienta en la cama y exhala un suspiro. No, decididamente iba a ser incapaz de dormir. La cabeza le daba vueltas y estaba un poquito preocupada con cómo le iría mañana en su primer día. Pero Kyoko se promete hacer su mejor esfuerzo por agradecerles a estas gentes que le hayan dado cobijo y refugio a una absoluta desconocida. Y lo más importante, no debe permitirse olvidarlo, nunca: en cuanto comience el deshielo, deberá marcharse para mantenerlos a salvo.

Kyoko alzó la cabeza cuando escuchó un ligero carraspeo. En el vano de la puerta aguardaba la misma afectuosa niña de antes. Kyoko le hizo un gesto para invitarla a entrar.

—¿María, cierto? —La pequeña sonrió, al verse recordada, y tendió las manos hacia ella para entregarle algo envuelto en un paño.

—No me dejan subir las escaleras con cosas calientes, pero te traigo el pan.

—Muchas gracias, María. Es muy amable por tu parte.

—Papá dice que si vas a dormir aquí.

—Sí, supongo que sí.

—¡Viva! —exclamó María y luego saltó a la cama para darle a Kyoko un abrazo que solo podría ser definido como bruscamente feliz.

—Jovencita… —dijo una voz de hombre desde la puerta. Era el rubio, Kuon, que venía con el cuenco de sopa. María debió tomarlo como su señal para retirarse porque volvió a abrazar a Kyoko, pero esta vez, en la vehemente efusión de sus afectos, le estampó un beso en la mejilla.

—¡Buenas noches, Kyoko! —exclamó y luego saltó de la cama, avanzó trotando hasta el hombre, y cuando este se agachó, recibió también un beso en la mejilla—. ¡Buenas noches, papá! —Y luego cruzó la puerta abierta y desapareció por el pasillo.

—Tu hija, supongo —dice Kyoko, declarando lo obvio. Más que nada, con la intención de sostener una conversación educada y sin estridencias. Pero no, claro, no iba ella a tener esa suerte..., porque el rubio frunció el ceño. Otra vez.

—María no es mi hija —dijo tan solo.

—¿Te importaría elaborar? —preguntó ella. Él volteó los ojos y entró en la habitación. De repente, a Kyoko le dio la sensación de que las paredes se hacían más pequeñas. O quizás es que él era demasiado alto…

—No lo es, al menos, por la sangre —explicó, poniendo el cuenco de sopa sobre la cómoda—. Sus padres salieron a un viaje comercial y nunca más volvieron —Kyoko ahogó una exclamación—. Un río que se desbordó —añadió, sin dar más detalles.

—Es terrible —susurró ella.

—Lo es —convino él—. Pero María es mi hija en todo lo que importa —Kyoko esbozó una sonrisa leve, destinada a no suscitar controversia. Porque ni la buscaba ni tenía razón de ser. No sería ella quien le porfiara sobre lazos de afecto que trascienden la sangre.

—Parece una niña muy alegre —declaró.

—Que no te engañe su apariencia… —dijo él, dejando caer los brazos a los costados—. Detrás de ese rostro angelical se oculta una verdadera manipuladora —añadió, con un falso tono admonitorio, para luego formar una media sonrisa, que inesperadamente Kyoko reflejó con la suya propia.

—En fin —dijo él, dando un paso para acabar sentándose a su lado en la cama, y a continuación, se quitó las botas, ante los ojos escandalizados de Kyoko—, ¿qué lado prefieres?


	6. Chapter 6

A Kyoko se le quedó la boca abierta de puro pasmo, y, conmocionada y escandalizada como estaba, fue incapaz de formular palabra. El rubio debió tomar su silencio como gesto de conformidad porque siguió hablando como si tal cosa.

—Personalmente me gusta el lado más cercano a la puerta —dijo, saltando al lado opuesto de la cama, el que daba a la pared—, pero me adaptaré a tus preferencias—. Kyoko seguía paralizada, como una de esas estatuas que había en las iglesias—. Me levanto muy temprano, ¿quieres que te despierte?

Estaba el hombre ya batallando con los cordones de los pantalones para quedarse solo con la camisa, cuando se dio cuenta: demasiado silencio… Y ahora sí la miró. Dejando al margen sus hermosos (y espantados) ojos, la chica parecía aterrorizada. Por todo lo sagrado, ¡él no iba a hacerle nada! Solo quería dormir. ¡Dormir! A ver, que tampoco es que él estuviera muy seguro de poder pegar ojo teniendo a una chica como esta en su cama… Pero ella no tenía por qué saber eso…

—Oh —dijo él, y lo adornó con un exagerado suspiro de decepción. Kuon jamás reconocerá que _parte_ de esa decepción era auténtica—. ¿Nadie te lo ha dicho? —preguntó, volviendo a saltar para sentarse a su lado. Tropezó con sus propias botas, lo que le valió un rezongo molesto, y quizás fue eso lo que rompió la inmovilidad de Kyoko.

—¿D-de-decirme q-qué? —balbuceó ella.

—Que tienes que casarte conmigo —respondió él, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

—¿¡Disculpaaa!? —berreó ella, dándole la bienvenida a la ira con los brazos abiertos, dejándose envolver por ella, porque eso sí que sabía manejarlo, sabía cómo reaccionar, cómo defenderse. Kyoko se levantó de la cama y dio dos enérgicos pasos atrás, que resonaron como pisotones de gigante sobre el suelo de madera, poniendo toda la distancia posible entre ella y el rubio. Él ladeó la cabeza y luego apoyó los codos sobre las rodillas y se la quedó mirando—. Mira, señor Hizuri…

—No entiendo el problema… —dijo Kuon, interrumpiéndola—. Ya tienes la aprobación de mi madre y de mi hija.

—¿¡Quééé!? —volvió a berrear ella. Locos, había ido a dar con una familia de locos…

—¿Por qué otra razón te hubieran colocado en esta habitación? —añadió él, con el ceño fruncido.

Ay madre… Ay Dios que estás en el cielo… Que le aspen si ahora todo tenía sentido… Aquella conversación extraña entre Kanae y la señora Julie, pero sobre todo, la niña… La niña que esperaba que ella fuera su nueva madre… ¡Ella!

—El viejo Lory fue juez de paz —continuó Kuon, curiosamente entretenido por el sinfín de expresiones que pasaban en veloz sucesión por el rostro de la muchacha—, así que él oficiaría la ceremonia, y ya en primavera, entregaríamos los papeles en la iglesia.

—Eeep —dijo Kyoko, más un hipo estrangulado que otra cosa—, detente ahí, por favor —pidió ella—. ¿Casarnos? —preguntó. Él tan solo se encogió de hombros, quitándole importancia al asunto.

—No puedes pasar el invierno en la habitación de un soltero sin que haya consecuencias, si entiendes lo que quiero decir. —En honor a la verdad, él no tenía la intención de darle un doble sentido a sus palabras, no sonrió cuando lo dijo, no le puso ojitos, no le dio una entonación especial… Ni siquiera la estaba mirando al decirlo. Era tan solo la constatación de un hecho: una pareja que duerme en la misma cama debe estar casada a los ojos de Dios y de los hombres. Pero a los enojados ojos de Kyoko tales palabras no eran más que la antesala de la perdición, propias de seductores y pícaros que van desgraciando doncellas por diversión. Así que sí: a Kyoko le dieron ganas de romperle la cabeza con el cuenco de sopa.

En vez de eso (porque estaría muy mal visto romperle la cabeza al hijo de sus amables anfitriones) tomó sus escasas posesiones (aquella muda que le habían quitado las mujeres cuando la trajeron a la casa) y las abrazó contra su pecho a modo de escudo de defensa virginal, se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia el umbral.

—¿Te vas? —le preguntó a su espalda. Ella se dio la vuelta, los ojos en llamas directos a los suyos. A Kuon le dio un vuelco algo en la tripa, como si le volaran cosas vivas en el estómago... La cena, que de seguro le ha sentado mal…

—Pensé que eras viudo o algo así —comentó ella, para sorpresa de ambos. Céntrate, Kyoko, se dijo, céntrate. Ese no es el punto.

—Ya te hablé de María… —dijo él, alzando una mano y dibujando figuras en el aire—. Sí, es mi hija. No, no soy viudo. Soy soltero —explicó, como si ella fuera corta de entendederas. Y luego, el muy %&$&% dibujó en su cara una sonrisa malévolamente torcida—. De momento…

Y sí, esta vez Kuon lo había hecho con toooda la intención del mundo. Y le gustó el resultado: no sabía que una persona pudiera ruborizarse tanto y con tanta intensidad…

—Ejem, señor Hizuri —dijo ella, carraspeando suavemente, aún con las mejillas en llamas—. Me temo que ha habido un tremendo malentendido —Anda, pensó Kuon, ¿y tanta formalidad a cuento de qué?—. Sin embargo, tiene fácil remedio —prosiguió ella—. Dormiré con las solteras.

El rubio tuvo a bien soltar una carcajada seca que retumbó entre las paredes de la habitación.

—Las únicas solteras en esta casa tienen menos de diez años —le dijo.

—¿¡Cóóómo!? —exclamó Kyoko con los ojos bien abiertos—. ¿¡Incluso la fiera de melena negra!?

—¿Kanae? —preguntó él, a lo que Kyoko asintió—. Sí. Ella también —le contestó—. Se casó hace poco. Todos suponíamos que el matrimonio la "amansaría" un tanto, pero ya ves que no…

Kyoko entonces suspiró y se pasó una mano por la frente, con gesto cansado. Solo quería descansar de una buena vez… Un ratito de tranquilidad… ¿Por qué no era posible una cosa tan sencilla?

—Escúchame bien —le dijo—, no voy a dormir contigo. —Él hizo un gesto para replicarle, pero ella lo silenció con una mirada de fuego—. Ni tampoco a casarme contigo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó tan solo. Ella puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a suspirar. ¿Qué tan difícil era de entender?—. Sé que no te caigo bien, pero una vez casados–

Ella alzó la mano libre instándolo a callar.

—No te conozco. No me conoces.

—No me hace falta… —replicó él. Kyoko exhaló aire por la nariz con tanta fuerza que casi (solo casi) parecía un rebuzno.

—Mira, señor Hizuri, estoy segura de que podrías elegir–

—¡Exacto! —le interrumpió él—. ¡Y te elijo a ti! —exclamó, haciendo un gesto con ambas manos, abarcándola por entero.

—Oh, claro. ¿Y yo debo sentirme honrada por ello? —le preguntó, y soltó otro suspiro más, este, de cansancio. Desanduvo los dos pasos de antes y tomó consigo el pan, apretándolo con el brazo en el que llevaba su ropa, y el cuenco, con la mano libre, que padre e hija le habían traído antes—. Dormiré con la niña. No estás bien de la cabeza. Y gracias por la cena.

—¿Pero qué he hecho? —preguntó en voz alta, pero ella ya había salido de la habitación.

Kuon se estaba rascando la cabeza y refunfuñando a cuenta de mujercitas protestonas y de mal genio cuando Kyoko volvió a entrar en la habitación, y, manteniendo toda la dignidad posible, le preguntó:

—¿Podrías indicarme dónde es que duerme la niña?


End file.
